


Unbreakable

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Snapshots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Gabriel POV, Hurt Gabriel, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Season 5 AU, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point, death would be a blessing from God. If God still existed that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> Table: #1-Elemental  
> Prompt #11: Light  
> Spoilers: Season 5

He hasn't seen light in what felt like a very long time. He's not sure how long, exactly, they have kept him down here. Every once and a while a few of the demons come into his prison to poke and prod and torture but even then they keep him in complete darkness. Darkness so thick he can't even see the symbols etched on the cross they have shackled him to.

Somehow they even managed to manifest his wings, he doesn't know how or when that happened but he's honestly relieved he was apparently unconscious for it. He can only thank what little luck he had been in possession of that the demons only managed to draw out two of his thousand. The two he does have exposed are in enough agony that he's not sure he would survive the same thing being done to more. The appendages have been tightly wrapped in chains bewitched with Hellfire and the taint has spread so thickly over them that he's rather certain they'll never be of use again. Not that it matters. He knows he won't ever escape this place alive.

Honestly, he doesn't even care. The world has gone to Hell in a hand basket, quite literally, and he has nothing left to him. Not one thing. At this point, death would be a blessing from God. If God still existed that is.

The last thing he can remember from the time before this darkness is the look in his mate's eyes as he died.

They had been fighting, like always, it never stopped. Castiel, a former angel but still his brother no matter what Heaven said, died first. He died like a human, without a hint of light and nothing but blood stained dirt where the wing shadows should have been.

Like a game of dominoes, everything after that fell to shambles swiftly.

Dean died only moments after Castiel. The human didn't even get a chance to finish his anguished scream, eyes locked on Castiel's limp form, before he too was gone. Just as suddenly and uneventfully as the fallen angel.

As soon as Dean and Castiel had hit the ground, the demons knew they had won. Then they took their time. There were simply too many of them to fight and he was detained embarrassingly easy as his mate was tortured before his eyes.

The demons had a hate for Sam like nothing he'd ever seen but eventually he realized that Sam was actually nothing more then a scapegoat for them. A piece of meat and soul that they could take their hate for Lucifer out on. The Devil may be ruling the world in a borrowed vessel, and he really wished to know how Lucifer had managed to prevent Nick's decay, but that didn't mean the demons were happy to have him here. In fact, it seemed the opposite was true. And if they couldn't take down who they really wanted then they would settle for the next best thing. Lucifer's true vessel. Sam Winchester.

He had no choice but to watch Sam's slow death. Feeling the human's pain as his own, losing their bond link as Sam finally and forever died. The way Sam breathed his name ( _Gabriel)_ like it was the only thing that mattered, even on the edge of death. That's what broke him. That last moment where he saw the light and life fade from his mate's beautiful hazel eyes with his name falling from those lips. Everything that came after meant nothing.

Which is why this prison of darkness can't break him. Not when he's already dead in every way that matters.


End file.
